


Coming Together In The Weirdest Way

by PrincessPartyGirl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Embarrassment, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags Will Be Added, Sex Toys, Slow Romance, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPartyGirl/pseuds/PrincessPartyGirl
Summary: When Barry is still trying to figure out what's happening, one Leonard Snart is there to confuse him even more. Will they find out the truth, or will everything collapse before they figure it out.





	Coming Together In The Weirdest Way

Behind the door , I hear endless tapping. What is he doing? It must be something bad. What could he be doing that is good. “Enough,” he stood right in front of me. How, when, what? “I can practically hear you thinking, so what about.”

“I was thinking about uh, my family?”

“Don't lie to me!” he was inches away from my face.

“I'm sorry, pl-please don't hurt m-me!” He looked at me but no longer in anger but understanding. With  a soft almost sweet voice he said, “Oh, don't worry Barry, I won't hurt you.”

“H-how do you know my name?”

“Barry Allen, 16 years old, tall, brown cropped hair, soft brown eyes, lean in muscles but is a excellent runner.” I couldn't believe it, he has my name, age, and why did he have to give my description. “Yes and you, Leonard.”

“Snart.”

“21 years old, also tall, short cropped salt and pepper hair, icy blue eyes, and also lean in muscles. So how did I do.” 

“Well you're wrong, I'm 17 years old and you pay attention.”

 

                                                                **COUPLE DAYS LATER**

I'm running, I don't know where but I am. The rocky walls between my fingers. The echoes of footsteps run after me, Len whispering to stop to stay where I am before I get hurt, the tapping of machines. The caves walls all the same wondering if I'm just running in circles even in this giant weird house in the cave. All of a sudden a warm, smooth hand grabs me and pulls me into his chest. As he catches his breath I feel him lean his head against the back of my neck. Once he does he moves his mouth to my ear. “Where do you think you're going?” his voice rings in my ears as his breath crosses my cheek.

“I-I just want to go home. I'm sick of being stranded and trapped.”

“Well sorry but you're not going anywhere.” He grabs my arms in a firm but not tight grip and puts them behind my back. He grabs his belt and ties my arms behind my back, then I feel a silk blindfold slip over my head. He pick me up and carries me back to where I sleeping. On the way back, I was starting to fall asleep. I heard Len chuckled, “What's so funny.” I mumble to him.

“You are falling asleep in my arms, it's like you're my lover,” he said with something that sound like pride.

“Ok.” 

 

                                                              **ONE MONTH LATER**

He looked at me curiosity.  “Hey it’s time to make dinner.”

“Ya I'm coming, I'm coming.”

“Here, let me,” he said as he grabbed my wrists. We go through the bedroom door to the dining room. As he went to the kitchen to start something for dinner. I start to think.

“Dude this is so cool.”

“Shut up Cisco.”

“No Barry I will…”

“Will what, not shut up cause...,” I hear the car start. I turn around and watch my  **“** friend” drive away. At first I thought it was a prank, but I gave up on that thought a month ago.

“So what's for dinner tonight.”

“Len, you know I never have good ideas for dinner.”

“Maybe but, you are good at eating it.”

“Are you seriously still mad about that?”

“Mad about you eating the food no, not telling me that you had and me looking stupid trying to figure it out yes.”

“Fine, whatever, you know what let's have how about you make your amazing beef and beans and I'll make my lemon strawberry tart for dessert, sound good?”

“It sounds amazing Barry,” his voice was laced that delight.

As we cooked I started to think of home, and how everyone was doing. So without thinking I asked, “Can I go home?” Len pauses puts down the cooking utensil and turned around.

“No!” he said, mean a cold voice. I flinch away as he comes closer. He recognize the fear in my eye.  “Oh god, I sorry Barry but no, you can not go home, you are staying here with me and the reason I am keeping you here with me is because it is safe here away from people who want to hurt you.”

“Who would want to hurt me.” I say in a small voice. He comes closer slowly like trying to touch a scared cat. He puts his hand on my cheek in a comforting matter.

“Many people, just like they did to me when I was 10 years old. People targeted the car my parents and sister were in and they kill them because I can see the answer to a problem without research, with my mind. I could figure out the cure to cancer, I can find the answers to the most difficult math problems that mathematicians could not figure out, in a second.” I was bewildered. That impossible, is it.

“You are crazy, out of your mind, however you want to say it.” I start to take steps backwards with him following until my back hits a wall.

“Am I really, has anything, very weird ever happened to you.” He comes even closer, a look in his eye made me want to flinch away , but he put his arm against the wall on both side of me, catching me in.

“Well a couple of times I started to run and ended up on the other side of town, but I just blacked out, it least that's my mom told me.” I didn’t, couldn't meet his eyes.

“Well she was wrong, you did run, but at superspeed, it was how I found you, you are like me, extraordinary,” Len said with a smile on his face. When he was done talking he went back cooking. After dinner I finally have the courage to say. 

“I don’t believe that is possible.”

“If you like, I can take you to a place where I can prove you wrong.”

“No it’s ok, I'm tired, can I go to bed?”

“Yes, and I will stay with you until you fall asleep, ok?”

“Ok, buy the way, you aren't that bad, so don't ever let someone tell you differently. I'm going to go get ready for bed.”

“Alright I'll be in later.” and with that he turn around and head to get ready himself. I go into the kitchen and start to put/eat the food away. I make a snack for Len so he isn't grumpy when he wakes up. I walk into my bedroom and put the snack on the bed side table. I start to undress and into thick long sleeved pajamas. As I was doing so I hear a voice from behind.

“You are going to overheat. Your body is a furnace thanks to your superspeed, speedster.”

“Thanks good to know,” I turn to him, “Soooo… I was thinking, how does Cisco play into all of this.” 

Len’s expression turned cold again, “His parents are some of the scientists who are after people like us,” he started to pace the floor like he was worried.

“Hey don't get like that and come to bed, you can sleep with me tonight if you're that worried,” I said with a smile.

“Aren’t you worried I'm going to do anything.”

“Other than watch over me while I sleep to make sure that I'm still alive, no.”  He looked at me like he was going to say something else but I beat him to it, “Just get in bed.” As he did, he pulled me into his arms and settled down for the night. We started to fell asleep in each others embrace. 

 


End file.
